Haganai Kyoung Hyun
by EpicLinkSam
Summary: Samuel Kyoung Hyun Park. A transfer student from Canada with a South Korean background in a Japanese High School. Wanting new friends, he joins the Neighbor's club, and enters a whole new world of crazy.


**A/N: Hey guys. EpicLinkSam here. This FanFic is on a more personal level then the other ones i've written. You'll see why later.**

* * *

Another boring day.I thought, as I packed my bags and got ready to leave. Class was finally over. I thought it would never end. I DID pay attention! Don't ask!

Oh right, you don't even know who I am. I might as well introduce myself.

My name is Samuel Kyoung Hyun Park. You can call me Sam, or Kyoung, or Hyun or Park. I don't really care.

Here's my story. I was just transferred to St. Chronica's Academy. It's a fairly high ranking school. But the thing is, i'm not really a high-performer. But when I get my shit together, I can perform really well. Because of this, during an exam, I got the top score, plus bonus marks, and they thought I was too good for my school back in Canada. Yeah, you heard me right. Canada. I was transferred from Canada, all the way to freakin Japan. Fortunately, many of the citizens speak English, so I can handle it. There's one problem though.

I don't have any friends.

Sure, I had a few at my old school in Canada, and we do keep in touch, but we can't hang out anymore. And the problem is, I want to make friends here as well, but there's one problem.

I'm Korean.

 _South_ Korean, in case you were wondering. If I was North Korean, I don't think I'd be here. But anyways, because of this, everyone assumes that I hate them. Why? Well, let's just say that Japan and Korea don't really have the best history. Hell, my Grandparents still hate Japan because of what they did to our country, which also led it to being split between North and South. I don't want to get into detail, as it's sorta messy, and I hate History. That's why I quit taking that course.

But yeah, everyone thinks I hold a grudge against them, and they run away when I come by. I really pisses me off. If they really feel sorry for what Japan did, they could TRY to make friends with me! Or at least TALK to me! Or even LOOK at me! Jesus.

So, I was walking back to my apartment building when I stopped by the school bulletin board. I was looking to see if this school had any drama auditions, but so far no luck. It was then that I saw a crappily drawn poster on the right side. I looked at it.

"The Neighbor's Club?" I said out loud to myself. Fortunately, no one was around. "Damn, this drawing looks crappy. Who the hell drew this? . . . wait..."

I noticed that it was worded strangely, and that I had learned enough Japanese to realize that the ways that the words were positioned, on a diagonal slant, read 'Friends Wanted'.

There was no question mark, so I guess that the person that wrote this needs friends.

Or...maybe the're asking others if they need friends? I dunno. But...screw it. Apparently it takes place in the nearby Church's Common Room. I've gone there a couple of times to pray, and I asked God for friends, but no luck.

Yeah, might as well check it out.

As I walked to the Church, and then in the Church's halls, I wondered, who would I meet? It's not a scam or anything is it?

I was brought out of my thoughts when I heard what appeared to be two girls arguing. I walked towards the shouting until I came in front of a door. I was about to open it, before I stopped my hand, inches away from the doorknob.

Is...this really a good idea? I wondered if there was another way to get friends. But everybody else ran away. Here, maybe they'll at least give me a chance to explain myself.

Even though I made up my mind, I still didn't open the door.

One thing I forgot to say. I'm actually pretty shy, contrasting how I act most of the time. I usually wait for someone else to do something before I do anything. After a few minutes, I put my hand on the doorknob. It was then I noticed that the two voices _still_ hadn't stopped yelling at each other. And I could hear a third voice, a guy, as well.

You know what, you only live once. 3. . . 2. . . 1. . . I open the door.

The first thing I see are two girls sitting across from each other at the table, one with long black hair, and one with blond hair and a blue butterfly hairpin. The two were at each other's throats, insulting the other. A boy with dirty blonde hair was sitting in between them at one end of the table. The two girls hadn't looked up from their shouting war when I came in, and the boy then noticed me.

"Hey, girls? GIRLS!" He said.

"WHAT?!" They both yelled at him.

"Looks like we got another new member." He gestures to me, and they both turn to see me.

"Uh, hi." I said.

Fuck, that was pathetic.

"Hey." The dirty blonde haired boy said. "Come, take a seat. You're here for The Neighbour's Club, aren't you?"

"Oh, uh, yeah."

God Dammit me! Why can't you sound more confidant?!

I took the seat across from the boy. Now there was someone sitting at each side of the table.

"Do you want to introduce yourself?" The boy said kindly?

I sweatdropped. The dude acted and seemed nice, but he had the look of a guy ready to break your arm!

"Alright. I'm Samuel Kyoung Hyun Park."

"Samuel Kyoung Hyun..." The black haired girl said "That doesn't sound like a Japanese name. Did you just transfer?"

"Yeah. I was born in Canada, but my family came from Korea."

"Terrorist or poor?" The blonde haired girl asked.

"I'm sorry, could you repeat that?"

"I said, which Korea are you from? The terrorist one or poor one?"

"You know that's pretty racist, right?" The boy asked her.

"It's fine. I just got confused for a sec if she was asking if _I_ was the terrorist or poor. To answer your question. I come from South Korea."

"You mean the poor Korea?"

I could feel my temper rising, but I kept it down. This girl was really getting on my damn nerves.

"Please stop." The boy said.

"So Kyoung Hyun-" The black haired girl started.

"Can you call me Sam? I prefer it."

"Very well then. So Sam, why did you choose to join The Neighbour's Club?"

"Well. . .I'll be blunt. I want friends."

"Well, then why don't you go out and make some?" The blonde haired girl asked.

"I'm not blind. I saw the hidden message in the poster."

The black haired girl smirked.

"But who the hell drew that picture? It looked like someone rubbed graphite on their tongue and just randomly licked the paper."

The black haired girl's smirk faded.

"Also, I try to make friends, but people misjudge me all the time and run."

"What? Why?" The boy asked.

"They assume I hate their guts because of what Japan did to Korea in the past. I'm sure that doesn't need explaining."

"So people misjudge you and run because of that? Huh, sounds like Deja Vu for me." The boy said.

It was at that moment, we both realized that we were going to be great friends.

"So then, it's official. Welcome to The Neighbour's Club." The black haired girl said.

"What?! Why does he get in so easy compared to the hell I went through?!" The blonde haired girl yelled.

"Because clearly, he deserves it, unlike you." The black haired girl shot back.

"Oh what, are you against the higher class like me and only let poor people in?!"

"That's rude to him, and besides, _you-_ "

The two girls went back to arguing again.

"Come one, let's let them be." The boy said as he got up.

I stood up and we left the room, letting them argue to their heart's content.

"So, Sam, was it?" The boy asked.

"Yeah."

"My name is Kodaka Hasegawa." He held out his hand.

I took it and we shook hands. After that, he pointed to the room.

"The black haired one is Yozora Mikazuki, and the blonde haired one is Sena Kashiwazaki."

"Ah. Got it."

"In any case, club activities don't start until after school tomorrow, apparently. So, should we trade phone numbers?"

We both pull out our phones. It was then I noticed he had a flip-phone, while I had a smartphone.

"Dude, who even uses flip phones these days?" I asked.

"Hey, lay off. This was the only one that had a reasonable payment plan!"

"Kodaka?"

"Yeah?"

"We're gonna be great friends, man."

Kodaka gave me a smile that said "Thank you."

* * *

 **A/N: So, yeah. I stuck my self in the world of Boku wa Tomodachi ga Sukunai, and I didn't want to use an OC. So I used myself as I can relate to Kodaka on so many levels. But anyways, this is more of a personal project, so feel free to skip over this one.**


End file.
